


A New Beginning

by ClassyNerd



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), The Stolen Throne (Dragon Age)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denerim, Other, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyNerd/pseuds/ClassyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day had come for Rowan to marry Maric. A day that she wished for years before, but now she isn't so certain.<br/>Until she realizes that she does still love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Sweat glistened on her palms as they scrunched up the satin gown, her heart beating faster with each passing moment. Her black curls fell about her shoulder-less dress as she stared at herself in the mirror slanted against the wall. The last time she had worn a dress was that night in Gwaren so many years ago. A fleeting image of Loghain passed through her mind, standing before her and telling her she was beautiful. She gulped. A shaking hand reached up and brushed across a faint scar upon her cheek, one that they vainly tried to cover. Why did they? The scars were part of who she was, a testament to all the paths she'd trod. And they would remain with her till she died.  
  
"Rowan, it is time." A man's voice called from the doorway, breaking her from her reverie.  
  
Her hands flitted across her bodice, as if to soften the wrinkles that did not exist. It was time. Time for her to finally wed the man she'd been pledged to since birth. There was a time once she would've given anything for this day. But she had changed. They had changed.  
  
With a sigh she walked out the door, taking a bouquet of flowers in her calloused hands. Eamon waited outside the door, having grown into a man that her father would never see. A vision of her father passed before her eyes-she could still see him smiling, the wrinkles smoothed away from his battle worn face. If he were here, she knew he'd be proud.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked, oblivious to her nostalgia.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He took her arm and they walked down to the entrance before the main hall of the castle at Denerim. They stood before the great doors, a murmur of voices waiting on the other side, people having come from all corners of Fereldan to celebrate. After so many years of hardship, they deserved a reason to put a smile upon their faces. Hundreds of people crammed into the palace, and many more lined the streets, to partake of this days festivities which would surely go down in history.   
  
Two guards dressed in fine armor stood before the big wooden doors, and in perfect sync opened them, standing at attention on either side. A cacophony of music sounded when she entered the hall, as all eyes turned on her. Her dress draped behind her, and a silver tiara crowned her hair. A simple necklace of a cross graced her throat, and a bouquet of andrastes grace in her hands. Her heart beat faster as the harp played softly, and the people rose as she passed. Eamon gave her arm a gentle reassuring squeeze.   
  
Her eyes scanned the room to find his gaze-but he wasn't there, as she knew in her heart he wouldn't be. After what they had shared, why would he come see her marry his best friend?   
  
Slowly they began walking down the aisle, surrounded by the rising crowd.  
  
Her eyes wandered to the end of the hall where Maric waited, to find him staring at her with a gentle gaze she had never seen before. Warm autumn eyes met her own, and her heart fluttered beneath her breast. Perhaps he would look away, but he didn't. He smiled. She smiled back. Time slowed as she walked down the aisle, music and people fading into the background, leaving them as the last two souls in the universe. Holding out his hand, he beckoned her to take it. Kissing her brother on the cheek, she took his hand and her skin tingled at his touch, sending heat into her cheeks. It had been years since she'd felt this way around him.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered in awe, entranced by her beauty. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came, her mouth dry as a desert. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity before he led them up the stone steps to stand before the priest.   
  
Claiming her other hand in his, he winked and squeezed her hands gently. If the priest started say the Chant Of Light, she didn't hear it. And then it was over. The people clapped and cheered as Maric bent down to kiss her. Tenderly cupping her face with his hand, he smiled at her. Tears threatened to prick at her eyes as he whispered, "I love you." She smiled, "And I love you."  
  
"Shall we?" he asked with a smile, holding out his arm. Wrapping her arm through his, they walked down the aisle together. The crowds arose on either side. But she didn't notice. Her eyes only focused on the man beside her. Crowds awaited outside to greet their new King and Queen.   
  
Perhaps this wasn't the end, but a new beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> She probably wouldn't be wearing a necklace of a cross, but that's just how I imagined it. You can imagine otherwise if you wish lol.


End file.
